


Sleepless Nights

by Miss_Fallen



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, FebuWhump2021, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve needs to take care of himself, They all are but Thor gets the tag this time, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen
Summary: Steve's still reeling from everything, and it takes a godly kick in the rear to get to rights.Day 6 - Insomnia
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146068
Kudos: 2





	Sleepless Nights

Steve’s not sleeping. Not even by serum standards. He dreams of Bucky’s chest stilling, the monitors going haywire as his vitals drop. It leaves him in a cold sweat, heart-pounding, and the image of Bucky’s pale corpse seared onto the back of his eyelids. And if he’s not dreaming of that, it’s him forced to watch as Bucky gets stabbed in that wretched restraint chair. He’s screaming and shouting and struggling but can’t get to Bucky. Their eyes are locked, the knives impaling themselves in Bucky. Steve’s left to watch them vanish, and blood steadily streams from the wounds. Bucky’s mouth opens in a soundless scream, and blood falls from that too. And, of course, he has the dream of Bucky falling.

It leaves him with maybe three hours a night, and it shows. He drifts around the tower like a ghost when he’s not in Bucky’s room or trying to sleep. The bags under his eyes keep growing as his personal hygiene gets worse. His mind keeps cycling through the what-ifs. What if he insisted from the start Bucky stays with him. What if he tried harder to get to him. What if, what if, what if? They chase around his head endlessly.

Sam and Bruce do their best to get him to sleep, but nothing works. Not for long, at least. When he runs into Tony, the billionaire distracts him with different ideas for the suits or sets JARVIS on him with questions that make him think. Natasha and Clint don’t act too different, but they try to distract him with sparing and friendly, upbeat banter. It all helps a little.

What gets him off his ass to take care of himself is Thor on one of his on-world visits.

“Steven, you cannot help your friend if you waste away. It’s hard to watch, I know. You have many thoughts whirling around in your head, but you must be strong for him and yourself. You worry your friends, take care of yourself.”

Steve’s face turns towards the floor halfway through the talk, embarrassed he let himself get this bad. But Thor’s right; he has to take care of himself. He got on just fine without Bucky; he can do it now.

“Thanks, Thor.” Steve manages a small half-smile.

Thor smiles brightly back, “It is not easy, watching someone so close heal when you can’t do anything. Sometimes you need a- what do you call it- kick in the ass.”

It startles a laugh out of the supersoldier, “Yeah, wouldn’t be the first time I’ve needed one.”

“Then I am happy to provide it! Off with you now, you stink something terrible.”

It doesn’t help so much with his sudden insomnia, but he doesn’t look half-dead beyond the eyebags. His sleep  _ does _ improve slightly; he gets four or five hours instead of the three he had. It helps enough.

“Just waiting on you, Buck.”

“Till the end of the line, punk. Can’t get rid of me that easy.”

Steve lets out a wet laugh, “You fucking jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> It only looks like it's getting better. We still have another 22 days to go. There will be a fluff piece at the end, though.


End file.
